The Usual Stakes
by Degan
Summary: Heinkel and Yumie on a night off. One Shot. R&R.


A/N: Before you flood me with things like 'Nuns don't gamble' and 'They can't wear other clothes', remember that nuns also aren't allowed to smoke, kill, or curse either...so there :p

Ususal Disclaimer.

* * *

"You're late, Yumie," said the Austrian as she set out two glasses of tea. 

"Sorry, Maxwell was reminding me of the upcoming interdepartmental ball that was coming up. As though I'd forgotten." The Japanese woman smiled as she sat and pulled out the deck she brought.

"Five card draw, best hand is the winner." She sat and raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"Ante vill be five matchsticks." Heinkel Wolfe said, pulling out a large box of matches, using one to light her cigarette.

"Same stakes as last time for the game pot?" asked Yumie as she dealt the cards.

"Of course," replied Heinkel.

"Remember, we've only got an hour and a half before midnight mass," said the nun.

"Just deal the cards already, and get ready to loose." She smiled. A Full House.

She won that hand, the three and two beating the smaller woman's two pair.

Yumie won the next hand with a straight flush against her three of a kind. Heinkel chuckled as she picked up a pair of Aces. Yumie frowned at her cards and threw three down. They split on that one, both having Aces. Heinkel was dealt the three of spades, two fives, the King of diamonds, and the deuce of hearts. She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, and then threw in the deuce and the three. She was given the seven of clubs and the Jack of spades. Yumie won with a Full House, Aces over Queens.

She eyed the Japanese woman. "Are you sure you're not stacking the deck?"

A dark eyebrow arched over the rim of the teacup. "I'm a fanatic, not a card shark. You really think I'm capable of doing that?"

The Austrian woman snorted, picking up the deck and dealing the next hand. She smirked as she saw the three Kings in her hand.

An hour later, she wasn't smirking anymore. She mumbled a curse under her breath.

"What was that, Heinkel?" asked Yumie as she spread the Royal Flush out in front of her a bit more.

"Go ahead and gloat," muttered Heinkel as she laid down her pair of twos.

"I don't know what you mean, Heinkel," said Yumie, smirking.

"You know damn vell vhat I mean, you split-headed numbskull. Gloat and get it over vith." She raised her chin. "Do your vorst."

The nun smiled, sweeping her raven hair out of the way.

"Well, when you put it that way," she purred.

* * *

_A Week Later_

The doorman stepped forward and announced the next pair of guests.

"Ms. Yumiko Takagi and Ms. Heinkel Wolfe, of Section XIII."

Yumiko came in, her hair caught back in a loose tail, a black gown with a short gold jacket covering her short frame. She pushed the small rimless glasses up her nose a bit.

_This is the one bearable part of being part of Iscariot, _said the voice in the back of her head. _We don't have to dress as a nun all the time. We get to cut loose for events like this._

She smiled as the voice purred in her mind. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, this was the one part that she didn't mind either. She noticed that she was the only one standing in the doorway. She grinned, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. She then walked back out of the room, grabbing her recalcitrant partner and drug her into the room.

Gasps came from about the room. They were all used to seeing her garbed in a priest's frockcoat and dark clothes, her hair in disarray, eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

Standing before them was a completely different person. Her lithe form had been draped in a pale blue dress, the skirt slit to just above the knee on the left side. A silver shawl was draped over her shoulders, setting off the malt blonde of her hair, which was swept back from her face. Light makeup accentuated her cheekbones and set off the hazel color of her eyes. She carried the look well, but you could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"Loost anoother bet, Ah see," came the voice from behind them.

Yumiko and Heinkel turned, seeing Anderson standing there in a slate grey suit. He'd actually shaved.

Heinkel nodded, glaring daggers at the Japanese woman.

"Ah'd think ye'd lairnd ye're lesson after the New Year's ball, Heinkel." He turned and started to walk away, a caustic grin blossoming on his face.

"Never play poker with Yumie if ye're not good at bluffing."

_**Things are looking up, looking down...**_


End file.
